mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Klaus Hellstromov
Klaus Hellstromov was a General of the Nazi Police in the Third Reich, General of the Infantry in the Russian Imperial Army, Commissar 1st rank in NKVD and GUGB and Komandarm 1st rank in the Red Army in the Soviet Union, and member of Olaf Tutchenko's entourage, father of two children and a creation of Dr. Gregorčič Zündapp. Info Klaus was created by Dr. Gregorčič Zündapp in Russian Empire in 1870. Soon after his creation, his master was captured by Zin Empire as they needed humans - a race they saw pathetic, poor and worthless - as their slaves. Klaus paid little to no attention to that and instead decided he would join the army and serve his country when he will be older. Working for the Soviets and Nazis Klaus roused to become Commissar 1st rank in NKVD and GUGB and a Komandarm 1st rank in Soviet Union after it was established by Mikhail Chachovich, but he was also General of the Infantry in the Russian Imperial Army in the early 1900's, until their disbandment at the hands of Chachovich. He held one of the highest positions in the Red Army in November 1911, a year before Mikhail's death. Klaus was listed as number 77 on the national funeral committee in the wake of Tsar Nicholas II's demise at the hands of Chachovich on 7 January 1905. He later became a member of the Red Army and NKVD and GUGB as an important member of both factions on 28 December 1909. After the death of Chachovich in 1912, Klaus didn't want to serve his country under a ruler as cruel and merciless and Joe Valirover, and so left the army until a new leader would arose. Hellstromov was back in action and joined the Nazi Law Enforcement (or Nazi Police) in Third Reich (or Nazi Germany) when Olaf Tutchenko was elected as the leader of both, Germany and Soviet Union. Klaus was promoted to the rank of General 2 years later after he joined the Nazi Police in 1937. He also raised to the rank of SS-Obergruppenführer on June 6, 1946, and was rewarded a medal by Olaf Tutchenko himself. Role in World War II Although many people thought of Klaus as Olaf's major adversary, Olaf never had anything against Hellstromov in actuality. Hellstromov's primary role and motive in the war was to persuade others and Olaf to flee Berlin, and eventually does so himself. His loyalty to Tutchenko is questionable, preferring to act on his own principles than blindly follow the Fuhrer; he also tries to influence others to do the same, but to no avail. Fleeing Hellstromov fled the bunker after he couldn't talk Alfred Špitir into leaving Olaf. He was brought back to the bunker as he tried to flee Berlin, dressed in a civilian clothing and was with another woman. Once Olaf learned of Hillmor's betrayal by negotiating with the Western powers, Olaf sent Klaus as his SS-Obergruppenführer and Hermann Lektorian to assassinate him. Hellstromov remembered that Hermann was very drunk during the attempt. Afterwards, Hellstromov gave up his search for Hillmor and tried to flee the second time - and escaped succesfully. After it was founded out Hellstromov had escaped, Olaf dismissed him, ordered his execution and strapped him of his rank. However, Klaus had escaped before Olaf's men even began their search for him. But unlike Hillmor however, Klaus was not founded by the Allied forces and send to the Nuremberg prison, instead he and a few other soldiers who also desserted Olaf, escaped to Argentina. Category:Characters Category:Socialists Category:Russians Category:Tottal psychos Category:Machines Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Nazis Category:Army Leaders Category:Old Farts Category:Sadists Category:Cops Category:Traitors Category:Military Personnel